Brisingric
Olliekins (formerly Austin4ever, Olympus23) is a ROBLOX film director and actor, most known for Destruct Fire and The Friendship Trilogy. He is currently working on Midnight City. History On June 13, 2011, Olliekins (then Austin4ever) joined ROBLOX. Due to his love of films and video-making, he quickly began making his first few films which included the Zombie Invasion trilogy. In July, he met Zilex1000 and they teamed up in several projects as director and actor including The Haunted Cave, North by Northwest and Destruct Fire. In September, Olliekins partnered with Poppleworks (then Popsfootloose949) to create Robloxify Studios after a dispute concerning their adaptations of Back to the Future was resolved. In early 2012, Robloxify Studios was shut down due to several of the company's projects failing. Several months later, in June, he released his first proper film, Destruct Fire, recieving mostly positive reviews.. However, the sequel, Roaring Fire, was a box-office bomb and effectively ended any sequels to the franchise. Another sequel was attempted by Pops, but fell through. In December 2012, Olliekins returned to ROBLOXiwood after a two month absence and announced he was merging into ConFilms and was beginning work on a film called The Revolver. However, several weeks later, Olliekins left ConFilms after disputes over how the company was run. Over the next couple months, into March, Olympus quietly worked on a new series named The Stalker (which had only one episode released, and was later rebooted). In May, part one of The Revolver was released but part two never finished filming and was soon cancelled. After a summer hiatus, he came back and revealed that he would be working on The Olympus23 Collection. The collection was cancelled in December 2013, and Olympus decided to release the films separately. As of 2015, the films have not been released. Olympus changed his name to 'Olliekins' on December 30th and also cancelled one of his film projects that he had been co-directing named Michael. He was also working on Arrow, a film for RobloxDC Studios, but was fired from the project after controversy erupted due to accusations of him creating a video that insulted many. In February 2014, after starting Altitude, he began working on a short trilogy which consists of Dance, Finale and Au Revoir, which were released on February 9th, March 1st, and March 10th, respectively. The trilogy got mixed reviews. After this, he worked on the first episode of the reboot of The Stalker, which he released on April 20th. The next episode is in the works, for a release in 2015. He also became a part of the JDCU with Routess and BenIsLegit, which later fell through. Ben and Ollie were collaborating on Psychosis, which is directed by Ben, and Taylor, which is directed by Ollie, before both were cancelled in June. He abandoned most of his projects in August, and gave Altitude to TEDOG1232. Ollie announced he would not be quitting, but he would be doing less as a director. He went on a slight hiatus until late 2014, when he announced the film Midnight City for release in January, and another film named Identity for later in the year. Director Filmography Writing Filmography Acting Filmography Awards and Nominations Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Actors